The Talk Opens Perspectives
by NymphsOfOlympus
Summary: Sally Jackson gives her son "The Talk", which embarrases him so much. However, ever since, he can't help but feel... a deep physical attraction to Annabeth, and it won't be a one-sided thing... LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Percy gets the Talk

**Hullo to you all!**

**Do you want cookies? Because I haven't got any (except the fictional ones in this story), but a great lemon instead! Is that a fair bargain?**

**This is my first lemon and actually, my first fanfiction. So I think you'll guess that reviews and comments and bla bla bla COULD be damn pretty useful! So don't hesitate! :D I'm reallt excited about "publishing" my first story, so tell me ALL about it! :D**

**Just warning you (I don't want to put you off, no worries): this is sort of a mindless lemon (but NOT a oneshot), so don't go trying to look for the incredible depth an amazing story normally offers...**

**And of course, LEMONS! So don't like, don"t read! This IS rated M!**

**OK, here you go!**

* * *

**The Talk Opens Perspectives**

**PERCY POV**

"Uuuuuh...AAAARRRG!" I bellowed, furiously throwing the spear high up in the air, not caring at all where it would land. Actually, if it could impale an Ares camper, that would make my day.

_Wait… what?_ I asked myself. Since when did I have such violent thoughts? I mean, I was well aware of the significant change in my mood these last months, but it had never escalated to something like this.

_It's probably because… STOP! Don't think about it! Jeez, Perseus, why are you even thinking about this? It's mortifying! _For once, I agreed. When I had visited my beloved mom and New York last month, I had not expected my mom to give me "The Talk". Oh gods, just remembering it still made me tremble and sweat.

_*** FLASHBACK ***_

"_Percy, sweetheart? Are you leaving now?" I heard my mom's voice travelling the comfy appartement. _

"_Sorry, Mom," as said as I threw her a lopsided grin, "but it's nearly 6 p.m, and I still need to find a cab. I don't want to arrive too late at camp. You know what they say," I swooped down to kess her cheek, "well, what Annabeth says anyway. Travelling by night increases the risk to bump into vicious man-eating monsters by 3!"_

"_Speaking about Annabeth… Sit down, Percy. Take a seat. We need to talk."_

_Something about her tone made me tense a little._

"_Um… OK. You do know that everything is going fine, right? Annabeth and me are like a house on fire!"_

"_I'm well aware of that." She gently smiled at me. "That's why I'd like you to take a seat. And a cookie. Additionaly."_

_Well, being the growing boy I was, how could I resist the unresistable call of cookies? How naive… If only I really knew what was going on, I would have told my mom someone or something was at the door and that is was not the friendly postman._

_Mom took a deep breath. "Percy, honey, I'm going to enlighten you on your… probably near future. Do remember what I'm going to say to you. You and Annabeth are growing closer than ever, and I know that the Tartarus episode just highlined your love and respect for one another. That's why I'm fairly sure you will soon begin having sexual intercourse"._

_I was listening intently to everthing she was saying and nodding, until sexual intercourse popped up. "Mom!" I gasped, cookie crumbs falling from my mouth._

"_Percy, it's true! That's why you need to be careful with each other. You don't want to be a dad at 17. So, …" And after that, it pretty much went downhill. I would have swopped 20 minutes in Tartarus rather than these traumatising 20 minutes of converstion with my mother. I came out of there completely red, not daring to look at my mother in the eyes, shaking slightly and couldn't stop fumbling when I handed the cab driver his cash when he deposited me at Long Island Sound._

_*** END OF FLASHBACK ***_

The worst thing is, I had already be starting to think about it. I was only just a not-so-normal hormonal teenager, and Annabeth was beautiful, gorgeous… and hot. Speaking of the Devil, she was coming towards me right now.

"Seaweed Brain! There goes one perfectly working spear! Why did you throw it like that?" Annabeth jogged over to me. Seeing her like this, with her stormy grey eyes carefully studying me and her blond hair bouncing around her poneytail made the conversation of last month re-emerge with every painful detail.

"Just needed to.. evacuate the pressure and frustration, you know." I blurbed before mentally kicking myself in the.. gentleman's area. Which was beginning to recognize Annabeth, by the way. I started to blush.

"What frustration?" she asked as she came over and placed her arms on my biceps. She closed the distance between us and looked at me in the eyes. Don't get me wrong, I loved my girlfriend and her touch, but I would have prefered if she had not done so while my little friend was stirring from his sleep. "Percy? Everything fine? What frustration are you speaking about?" she whispered. I couldn't answer straight away, because she was staring intently into my eyes.

"Just the usual stuff. Battling monsters, being defeated by the Ares cabin last week during capture the flag, and not seing my gorgeous girlfriend since this morning!" I added with a nervous laugh. Her eyes were boring right into me, and for a milli-second I thought I saw a flash of understanding. But it was soon replaced by a compassionate look.

"That's really sweet, Percy!" she giggled, and batted her eyelashes. "I need to go, Katie needs me to figure a way for her cabin to be son-of-Hermes repellent, but I'll see you soon!" She swayed her hips as she exited the arena. Meanwhile I was so relieved she was going, because Percy Junior was starting to poke its way through its denim prison. I hastingly entered to small wooden cabin we used to store weaponry to hide when a thought brutally forced its way in my skull. _Annabeth batted her eyelashes and swayed her hips? _What's wrong with her?

I was interrupted from my musings when Connor barged in the shed, shouting: "Percy! Don't try to hide. We all know it's your turn to clean the stables! Chop, chop, off to work!"

* * *

**So there it was! Sexy flirty Annabeth and _very_ confused Percy! Ha ha I love these two.**

**Next chapter; Annabeth's POV! Let's see_ what_ goes in that little skull of her's... ;)**

**Like it? Love it? Adore it? WORSHIP IT?! Tell me all about it (even if you hate it!)**

** \- NymphsOfOlympus -**


	2. It's Getting Warmer

**Hullo readers (and hopefully reviewers!)**

**Here is chapter 2 of this little lemon story. There isn't a lemon in this chapter (*ducks to avoid rotten fruit*)but I SWEAR there will be in the next chapter... Everything has been planned! I see that some of you reviewers are quite impatient! Haha!**

**Also, there's a bit of Tratie for you Tratie lovers (I'm part of that group!)**

**Expect a new chapter soon: I just started my holidays and am full of creativity!**

**Do remember to review, it really makes my day!**

* * *

**It's Getting Warmer**

**ANNABETH POV**

I was literally shaking after my little encounter with Percy. Something in his eyes had left me breathless and weak in the knees. Now, usually Percy did make me melt, but this was something… completely different. As I walked away from the arena, I made sure to keep my legs slightly opened because otherwise there would be a wierd squishy noise.

I had of course felt Percy's boner through both our pants, and it had left me wild with desire and a ravenous kind of hunger. I knew all about arousal, of course, and had read a lot of biology books about sexual intercourse, but feeling it… was different.

Thinking of Percy made me warmer in my lower regions. I now only wanted to sleep with him. I thought that I would only lose my virginity in my later years, but suddenly 17 seemed old enough, and I knew and trusted Percy with all my heart, anyways.

_Good_, I thought. _Now I need a battle plan for all of this to happen… SOON._

Abruptly I turned towards the strawberry fields. I needed girl advice about this, but not from some Aphrodite child, who would have given me a biased opinion (SLEEP WITH HIM! SLEEP WITH HIM!) or an Ares one, which would have been too violent. I didn't want to confide to my siblings; there was no way they could here about my almost existing sexual life.

Katie Gardner, being even more prudish than me, was by far the obvious choice. As I strolled towards the fields I could already see Katie there, a crouched figure cupping soil. She was quite beautiful, and her chestnut hair complimented her greatly. Travis was a lucky man.

"Hey, Katie!" I waved. "How are you managing these strawberries?"

"Annabeth!" She smiled up at me. "They're fine, growing really well. I think in one year's time we will have enough strawberries to sell to finance a temple. Just like you asked me," she continued slightly wearily.

"Sorry about pressuring you into that" I laughed lightly. "But what happened to the patch of strawberries over there?" I creased my brow: a little patch of strawberries looked sickly and unedible.

"Ugh, that's Connor," explained Katie with a little blush. "He's sort of jelous of Travis and me. I think he must be so bored without his brother to plan pranks with. So he poured acid over there. But tough, I'm Travis's girlfriend, I AM allowed time with him!"

"Katie, speaking about relationships, I need to ask you a question." She looked at me with wide eyes and motioned for me to continue. "Did you and Travis… do it yet?"

Katie reddened instantly and gasped. "Sorry, that's really private and -" "No, no, it's perfectly natural. To answer you… yes we did, and honestly, it's one of my best experiences of my life. It hurts a little at first, but then… It's amazing, Annabeth. You won't regret it! I'm assuming you and Percy are planning on it?" she winked.

"Uh… yeah." The heat in my neck was becoming unbearable. "See you Katie!"

I rushed back to my cabin, where I collapsed on my bed. My eyes were open and focused: I will sleep with Percy Jackson, and no later than tonight. And I already knew where: in a little cave besides the lake. There was a bed there, with a radio player and food. Enough for one night, surely… Determinely, I wrote a little note to Percy and slipped it under his cabin. Tyson was down in Poseidon's underwater palace, so I was sure only Percy would read it.

_Percy, honey,_

_Meet me at the beach tonight at 10.30pm. Bring you "sword". I have a little suprise for you._

_Annabeth xxx_

I re-read it, slightly confused. What was wrong with me? Wriggling my hips, giggling, batting my eyelashes, writing love notes… I guessed these were just hormones.

At dinner that night, Percy would keep sending me confused stares. As we sat down, I went up to him and asked "You are coming tonight, right?"

"Sure but… why did you ask me to bring my sword? Riptide is always with me."

"No, not that sword…"

Realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh, you mean -"

"Sssssh." I pressed a finger to his lips and kissed him slightly hungrily while landing my hand on his torso. As I got up, I scrunched my hand slightly to communicate with him the strength of my desire.

"See you tonight," I whispered and winked seductively. The game was pretty thick, but Percy completely swallowed it up, judging by the mini-tent in his shorts. During the meal, I acted perfectly normally, and was slightly relieved that nobody had noticed our lust-filled encounter at the start.

When dinner ended, around 10pm, I hurried back to my room to get ready. But how do you prepare to lose your virginity? I had already recently shaved myself completely, except my lower regions. I always considered a hairy entrance as a virgin one. Well tonight, the game was changing. Thus I shaved it, wincing slightly at the pain. I washed my hair super quickly, knowing it would get quite dirty as the night wore on… heh heh.

To highlight the change in my mood, I proceeded to wear a dress that ended just above the knees. It had thick straps, a plunging V-neck that I would usually have been mortified to wear, and was of deep green and rich velvet. There was even a ribbon around my waist and I couldn't help imagine Percy's fingers unwrapping it, like unwrapping a present… I shivered in anticipation.

Before slipping out quietly, I suddenly rushed back in and grabbed something at the bottom of a well-hidden drawer: a pack of condoms. Suddenly, this was becoming very realistic and I briefly reconsidered my plans. But, no: I was going to make love to Percy, and tonight.

Outside the air was warm. As I passed next to the weaponry shed, I could hear some moaning and groaning. Slightly alarmed, I peeped inside.

Katie and Travis were stark naked, and Katie was in a very wierd position. Her knuckles and elbows were on the floor, and she was facing it. However, her butt was lifter in the air and her legs were spread well apart. Travis was holding her hips from behind and ploughing straight into her, down and up, down and back up. The scene made my arousal double, and I grinned devilishly thinking that lust was heavy in the air.

Percy was standing on the beach. I creeped up behind him and whispered "Heeey" while placing my hands on his broad shoulders. He whipped around, obviously startled. "Annabeth" he groaned and doved into my hair, smelling it. I automatically wrapped one leg aroung his solid torso and arched back, inhaling deeply.

Percy looked at me, a mix of love and lust in these sea-green eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," I breathed out. "Take us to that cove, you know?"

"Yes, ma'am". He wrapped his hand around my waist when suddenly I felt very dizzy. Something...someone powerful was pulling me in the deep and dark realms of sleep. "Uuuh" I moaned, and became unconscious and limp in Percy's arms.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Miny cliffhanger... Who is making Annabeth fall asleep on the normally sexiest night of her life? Whoever guesses, I will put their name in my AN at the start of chapter 3! **

**I promise some seious lemons in the next chapter! Don't hate me!**

**Btw, do send me a few examples of ORIGINAL sex positions or UNUSUAL kinky things you'd like this percabeth to peform... ;) Let your imagination loose! ^^**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me all about it! REVIEW IT!**

**\- NymphsOfOlympus -**


	3. Tango

**Hullo reviewers! And readers!**

**Here are the much awaited lemons! Some positions or kinky things may be a bit strange, but I don't want these lemons to follow the same pattern as all the others. Also, LONG CHAPTER! Quite long, actually. I'm really proud of it!**

**There might be a few grammatical errors, especially towards the end, but I was in a bit of a hurry and I really wanted to publish this, so yeah.**

**Please REVIEW! This took a long time to write, so even if you write just 1 phrase of review I will feel grateful!**

**Thank you to dogbiscuit1967 that inspired me for Annabeth's dream. I had already decided who made Annabeth fall asleep but I added Aphrodite because that was a really good idea!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tango**

**ANNABETH POV**

_I was in a garden I had planned in Olympus. Honeysuckle and roses were blooming, and I was lying on a bench craved from oak wood. I slowly got up, everything evolving around me with a dream-like quality. Why was my vision so fuzzy? For a moment I was just sitting there, letting the warm wind ruffle my hair, as I tried to remember why I was here._

_Suddenly it hit me. Where's Per- BOOM! Golden light flashed as a majestic figure appeared, wearing a white blouse, an elegant pair of jeans, with her golden hair caught up in a bun secured by a pencil and stormy grey eyes - much like my own- scrutinizing me._

_"__Mom?" I slurred, like if I were drunk. I wasn't drunk but more like half-awake half-dreaming._

_"__Annabeth." She looked down on me, in a stern way. "Do you realize what you were planning to do?" she asked, her voice dripping with disappointment._

_I struggled to form a coherent thought. "Ugh.. I was.. with P-Percyyyy…. None of you… your business, Moooooooom…"_

_"__Look at the state I was forced to put you in. You, my own daughter!" She raised her voice slightly, not quite shouting. "Really, Annabeth, throwing your virginity around, just because the sea god's spawn -"_

_"__Not spawn! Percccccyy!" I tried to muster anger, but was still quite dazed. However, I could feel my fury slowly rising in by subconscious, urging me to fight back. Whatever dream my mom had forced me in, it was powerful._

_Athena's nostrils flared. "Your precious Percy, then. Just because he's a bit… aroused doesn't mean you should give him your most precious gift! Look around you, Annabeth," she gestured at the gardens. "Look at what your truly capable of." Her voice was hypnotizing. Her voice was draped in magic persuasion, and I couldn't help nod my head as she said "You deserve more then Percy. Aren't I right, Annabeth?" She planted her eyes in mine. Something inside was pushing me to roar NO! but the magic was steadily dimming down my senses._

_I was about to reply when a presence urged me to shut up. Aphrodite appeared, in a classic white Greek dress which looked marvelous on her. She had a heavy perfume that kept me from sleeping, filled with love and adoration._

_"__Stay awake and ruler of your own mind, Annabeth," she said sweetly but with a hint of urgency in her voice._

_"__Aphrodite," my mom said in a way as if she was forced to wash Dionysus's Hawain T-shirts. "To what do I own this dubious pleasure?" She wrinkled her nose._

_"__Well, Athena," she murmured as the stepped closer to me, keeping me awake with her perfume, "I'm quite angry. You see, I've been working for several ways to get Percabeth going. And I'm afraid you were persuading Annabeth to throw it all away! Scandalous!"_

_"__Percabeth. Really." Athena snorted in disgust._

_"__Especially, after the episode in Tartarus - which was sooo romantic by the way -"Aphrodite squealed " I couldn't wait for you and Percy to make love!" She smiled at me._

_"__Aphrodite! Get away from my daughter now. Or I will -" Athena raged._

_Aphrodite threw her a smirk. "Oooh, menacing me? Well then, Annabeth, I shall grant you a gift. When Percy will break your hymen - and he will, tonight - you will feel no pain!"_

_"__What? Outrageous! Don't encourage her, you slut!"_

_"__A slut, now, too? Fine! Annabeth, I grant you and Percy an amazing sex stamina. You won't get tired at all until a long time!"_

_"__STOP, Aphrodite! You may be a whore, but she won't be your bitch!" hollered my mom._

_"__I'll even throw in the fact that you need no protection for your first night!" Aphrodite seethed, glaring at Athena. "You may be a prude and a virgin, Athena, but there's no reason, your daughter should follow that awful path!" I couldn't help but nod to Aphrodite, feeling a rebellion building against my mom._

_"__Annabeth! Look at me!" My mom forced me to look at her. "Sleep, Annabeth! SLEEP!" She used so much magic I was feeling my eyelids droop._

_"__No!" shouted Aphrodite. "Wake up! WAKE UP!_

_"__Sleep!"_

_"__Percy is waiting for you! WAKE UP!"_

_"__Sleep, sleep!"_

_These voices were chanting in my head. Using the last drops of my energy, I concentrated on Aphrodite's voice and forced myself to wake up._

"Annabeth! Wake up! Oh gods Annabeth, are you OK?" As I woke up, Percy's voice greeted me. My eyes snapped open, filled with tears of rage. I untangled myself from his arms and told him through gritted teeth "I'm fine. Bring us to that cave. NOW!"

I chose Percy as my man pretty well because he did as he was told without asking questions. But once he created the underwater bubble and was propelling it, I told him everything. When we arrived at the cave, I kept on clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Um.. Annabeth? Are you sure you want to do this, now? No need to… evacuate pressure?" he asked me sweetly.

"Certainly not" I snapped down. I knew my rage must have been such a turn-off, but I was so angry. I angrily pushed Percy on the bed and viciously ripped off his shirt.

"Heey! That was my favourite shirt!" A glance of mine shut him up. I ordered him to kick off his shoes and to take off his jeans, which he did do, but kept on watching me wearily.

My tears were threatening to escape. I had so not imagained my first time like this. My mom had wrecked it all! I wasn't the kind of girl that cried, but a strangled sob came out of my mouth. I was about to throw off my dress when a strong hand stopped me. It was Percy, with a mix of concern and adoration in his eyes.

"Annabeth, I know you're angry but calm down. Let me help you with that." I nodded. He reached out for the music player and a sensual tango tune was heard. Percy whirled me around, so that my back was pressed against his chest and his strong and secure arms were wrapped around me. He dove his head into my hair and sniffed me, before gently nibbling my earlobe.

I was getting less tense my the second, and slowly calmed down. Percy started kissing my neck really lightly, more like brushing his lips on my skin. Following the tango tune, he put his hand on both sides of my body before slowly sliding the down until they reached my ankles. He got back up and started unwrapping my bow. The ribbon fell to the floor, but none of us re ally noticed. He carefully pulled the zipper down with one hand, while the there own lightly left a trail on my skin following the zipper, making me slightly arch my back.

"Annabeth…" Percy whispered huskily. I could feel his boner starting to grow. The music suddenly changed rhythm and speedened up. With a new found determination, Percy shoved the dress down quite brutally, with pleased me. The cool air made my nipples go erect.

Following his game, I lifted my arms and pulled them back so my hands would cup Percy's face, and slowly rubbed myself on him making my hands slide all over his face and glide through his hair. Suddenly gripped my hips and made me turn towards him. He offered me his hands, and I understood that he wanted to dance tango with me.

We were now face to face, getting horny and were only wearing our underclothes. Percy would make us twirl and whirl around in perfect time with the music. We both wore the same expressions on our faces: intense, passionate, but none of us lowered our gaze to check out our bodies. It was an unspoken game: whoever moaned or reacted would lose. I looked determinely in Percy's eyes, but my hand suddenly brushed his growing erection very softly. I knew he felt it but did his best not to show it, and left some space between both our bodies. As he held my back when I carefully slid down, his thumb brushed against my thigh, right next to my panties. I forced myself not to gasp, and plotted revenge. The game continued for a good five minutes, teasing each other with feather-light touches. I was getting really wet and Percy was fully grown, I guessed.

Finally, we fell into an agreement and suddenly couldn't bear it anymore. The lust was real, so we smashed our lips together and I grabbed Percy's hair. I wrapped my legs around his legs as he dove to suckle my neck.

"Oh gods… Annabeth, your neck.. your entire skin tastes like nectar…" he whispered. I arched my back and rubbed my leg up and down as he left a burning trail of kisses and licks down to my breasts. He then gently deposited me on the plushy bed and looked at me, slightly red in the face, before asking, "Can I take your bra off?" I nodded, panting deeply. He unclapsed my bra and stared at my boobs.

"Holy Poseidon…" He stared at them, awed. I was pleased that the liked them, but really needed him to touch them. So I tried to push his face in them. To my suprise, he resisted.

"No, Annabeth. You need to know that… You're beautiful. Gorgeous. And hot." With that romantic declaration, he kissed me quickly before plunging into my boobs, massaging them, squashing them together. I moaned "Percy…. Yes Percy… Kneed them like bread!"

And that's exactly what he did. He then licked my nipples, tweeked them, kissed them. I was feeling really hot and something powerful was churning between my thighs, and knew I was close to climax. My first climax. I tried to warn him "Oh… Oh!... I'm close, Perccc-eeeeeeeee!" As soon as I said that, he suddenly stopped and just breathed warm air on my glistening, erect nipples. I was going wild, needing his touch. "Percy, don't tease, I need you, my breasts need you!" He smiled at me and ferociously bit my left nipple. "Oooooh!" I squealed in suprise and delight and felt myself jump of the edge. I shook and trembled as I rode out my first climax, and warm cum gushed out of my panties. I squealed and moaned.

"Wow Annabeth… I did that with just breast stimulation!" Percy grinned, but I could see deep lust in his eyes.

"What… do you want me to… say, Percy… That was amazing" I panted.

Percy sniffed my panties. He reached out to take them off when I stopped him and pointed his boxers. "These go off first." Before he could answer, I snatched them off. His dick looked huge to me, and sprung out of his boxers eagerly, like a soldier reporting to duty.

"My, my, someone seems ready…" I winked sexily at Percy. I grabbed his rod, and slowly stated to carress it and tickle it.

"Woah!" Percy was startled, but his expressions turned into deep concentration. "Jeez… Annabeth… Take it! No teeease!" I proceeded to lick it, from the tip to his balls, and slowly massaged them. Percy growled with content. But I didn't feel like doing a blowjob, and not a simple handjob either. I had another idea.

I licked and slurped his dick, never taking it in my mouth, though. Percy and me were on our knees, facing each other. I told him to stand up, which he did, and created a hole for him to pound into. Catching him by suprise, I guided his dick to my armpit, and then kept my arm stuck to my body.

Percy looked down at me. He seemed fairly suprised, but then smiled and said "Oh, YEAH!" My spit gave enough lube for him to slide in and out of the hole. He started slowly, but then jerked his hips back and forth. My armpit was getting bruised, but I didn't care. The friction was amazing, and his growling was a definite turn-on. For added pleasure, I regurlarly spat on his dick and even scooped a bit of my cum and added it on his dick when he pulled out. Sometimes I even licked it. It was the fourth time I licked it when he roared "ANNABETH!" I knew what was happening, so I freed his dick, took it with my hands and started to guide it to my hands. I wanted to taste it, but Percy came too quickly, so instead his thick ropes of hot cum splattered on my hair and my forehead.

There was a sudden silence, and Percy said "I"m so sorry, Annabeth! I didn't mean for your hair to be -" He was cut off as I lunged to kiss him passionately, and explored his mouth with my tongue. When we finally reached for air, I told him "That. Was. So. Hot!" He grinned. "Your panties have to get off, now… And Annabeth? You look steaming with my cum in your hair."

"Thanks, Percy. Let me give you a bit of a show." I got off the bed and wriggled my hips. The slowly, painfully slowly, I reached from my panties and slowly rolled them off. I then showed myself to Percy in all my glory. I was literally dripping wet, so my cum was sliding down my leg. Percy was completely mesmerized and started to stand up. "Sit." I ordered him. With a wicked smile, I twirled my soaked panties in the air like a cowboy with his lasso before throwing it to Percy, who caught it and took a great sniff at them. He them licked them and told me "This is definetely my new favourite drug."

I smiled at him and sat slowly on is laps, facing him. We were both naked, very horny and started to get dirty. I knotted my hands together behind his neck and brought forwards my boobs to his face. He buried his face between them, pleasuring me. 'Oh, Percy!" "Annabeth!" "Aaah!" Groans and moans echoed around the cave as I grinded against him, making his cock harder than diamonds and spurting a bit of pre-cum. Still sitting on him, I gave him an "air lap dance". I aligned myself with his straining dick and positioned myself right about him, where his tip would only just touch my pussy lips. Suprised, Percy jerked forwards but I stopped him. "Wait a bit…" I then repreatedly teased him, until he couldn't wait.

"Annabeth." He looked at me in the eyes, laid me down, opened up my legs and blew hot air on my pussy lips. It was now I that was sqeaming and trying to get him touch me. Finally, after what seemed hours of torture, he rubbed his fingers against my oozing slit and poked his tongue in my hole. I didn't have time to warn him as I convulsed, yelped, and squirted all over his face. Percy looked up at me, with some of my cum on his chin, which made him look so sexy.

"I need you. Now."

"Me too."

**PERCY POV**

Annabeth was the sexiest thing alive. She spread her legs wide, smiling, and said "I"m ready for you. Remember: I won't feel any pain when I lose my virginity. And we don't need protection."

"Good." I gulped a bit, then positioned myself at her entrance, still slick with juices. Slowly, looking in her lust-filled eyes, I entered her.

"Oh gods, Annabeth, since when are you this.. urgg.. tight?"

"For-forever" she panted. Her expression was one of somebody getting really pleased. I grabbed her breasts and started to kneed them. That was a big advantage of the missionnary position. I kissed her and then thrust into her, deep. I broke her barrier, but she didn't seem to feel pain. A bit of blood poured out, but Annabeth didn't seem to mind. I was relieved; Aphrodite had kept her word.

Annabeth's love canal was hot, inviting, tight.

"Oooh.. Percy,Percy,Percy!" Annabeth started chanting my name, which was so darn sexy. I started to thrust in and out, long, slow, powerful thrusts, for get to get used to my impressive size. Annabeth then started to use her vagina muscles to make her pussy ripple around my cock.

"How do you.. arg.. do that?" I continued to squeeze her boobs.

"Dunno… Oh.. Percy! Faster! Harder! Faster! Make me yours! Have.. oh!... sex with me! FUCK ME FAST!" she urged me and screamed. How could I say no? I quickened my pace with rapid thrusts until I buried all of my big dick in her cunt. I touched her G-spot and she orgasmed on spot. I didn't stop, though. I kept ploughing her.

"Fa..ster! Rough..er! Har..der! Percy!" Soon after that, Annabeth was just a bundle of moaning, uncoherant babbling as she gripped her hands in the covers. Her chest was heaving up and down invitingly, so I nibbled one of her nipples and she screamed for me to continue. After 3 minutes she climaxed again. The lube she provided made me able to go even faster. I had never been this speedy before, nailing her down to the bed. Annabeth had accumulating orgasm on orgasm, her expression one of extreme lust, drooling slightly, eyes rolled upwards, just screaming "Ah!..Ah!...Ah!..." which was so hot I nearly cummed in her. But I wanted to keep on going, so I had to strain myself. However, after 10 minutes, I had reached my limits. Annabeth must have somehow seen this through her lust-filled eyes and orgasmed powerfully, the biggest one she had ever had. Her vagina muscles clenched around my dick almost painfully, milking my cock. I growled and roared "ANNABETH!" as I climaxed. Spurts of cum filled Annabeth, never stopping, mixing with her own cum. I clenched her hips as I came, then fell right next to her. We lay side by side, panting, too tired to form a thought.

After 5 minutes, we had caught back our breath a bit. Annabeth then straddled my hips and kissed me slowly, sensually, nibbling my lips. I realized I wasn't so worn out. In fact, when Annabeth started to grind her dripping pussy against my cock, I didn't feel tired anymore and was revitalized. Thanks again, Aphrodite.

As Annabeth was starting to get me hard again, I couldn't stop speaking. "Annabeth, that was amazing. You're so tight and warm and darn sexy, and when you climax you have this adorable look on your face…" She grinned at me. I was now hard, so she suddenly dropped herself on with waiting cock, engulfing it entirely. "AH!" I groaned. Then she rode me like a bull. She was bouncing up and down, gyratating to get a better angle, and her hair and boobs where bouncing everywhere. Her eyes were completely clouded by lust, but she kept on looking at me and put her hands on my chest for support. She couldn't stop to say "Oh Percy! Yes Percy! Oh Percy!" Her bouncing up and down had an incredible effect on her vagina, that rubbed my dick wonderfully. I was extremely horny and realized I was really close to climax, which was suprising so soon.

"Annabeth! I'm gonna cum!" I warned her through uneven breaths.

"Me.. me too! I wanna try a new postition! I'm super flexible, so it'll do!" she said. She got of my dick, and I moaned at the loss of warmth. She hurried to get both of us standing, while my dick was straining and my head was roaring with blood. "Hurry up!" I said. While we were facing each other, Annabeth lifted her leg and put it on my shoulder, making a perfect split. Without waiting, I stuffed my cock in her juicy delicious path to her G-spot was much shorter so I hit it everytime. Because of this, Annabeth was completely lost in lust so I pushed her against a wall, still in the splits position, so she didn't fall. I felt a straining in my balls so I shouted "TOGETHER!"

Apparently Annabeth heard me, so we orgasmed together. It was glorious, the explosion of godly cum mixing together in that magical hole and flowing out too because there was so much. I roared and roared and roared as rope after rope of cum filled Annabeth up, bloating her stomach even a bit. Annabeth was limp in my arms and I realized she was unconscious, but with a happy smile of her face. I put her on the bed and licked her nipples to get her awake. When she did wake up, we kissed tenderly. Then I looked at Annabeth and grinned.

"Aren't we so dirty! I think we should take a shower!"

"That's a great idea! But I need help to spread all the shower gel on my body!" She smiled slyly.

"Of course!" So together we headed for the giant bathtub, and I smacked Annabeth's ass! This was going to be fun.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Long, eh? I know some positions are strange, but it changes a bit!**

**I think I will add 2 lemon-filled chapters to the story for it to be finished.**

**Next chapter: hot, passionate sex in the bathtub WITH Percy's water abilities! Hehe...**

**Like it? Hate it? Just REVIEW IT!**

**\- NymphsOfOlympus -**


	4. AN! Please don't kill me!

**OK gang, this story is on HIATUS.**

**Sorry, but recently I watched again the movie "3:10 to Yuma", and it inspired me so much I've already finished writing the first chapter of my story based on it, called "Second Generations". You should really see this great western (my favourite, and by far!). My story is about a romance (but not only, don't worry, it's NOT gonna be full of fluff) between William (you know, Dan's son) and Ben Wade's secret daughter. I'm really fired up for this story and I want to write as much as possible before it all goes away.**

**Sorry for perhaps dissapointing you with this AN, but DON'T worry: I firmly plan to finish this story in one last, long chapter. I already started writing it, it WILL be published soon.**

**Have a fun weekend, and do read my new story, review it and WATCH THE MOVIE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! :)**

**\- NymphsOfOlympus -**


	5. Last AN

**Dear reviewers and readers,**

**If you are still following me (which I hope you still do), I believe I owe you some explanations. I have decided to follow a review and stop writing lemons... thus this story. This story is not only on hiatus; it is finished. Ended. **

**I honestly don't feel creative, original or comfortable writing lemons. That's why I have decided to re-orient myself to comedy and such. That is why I will be continuing my other story, "Second Generations" (a 3:10 for Yuma fic), which combines Romance, Western but also has many funny elements inside. Even though it started in a quite fluffy, I have decided to make it a bit more agsty (but still comical).**

**I would love to have your support for this new story, annd reviews are adored!**


End file.
